


Lonely Kitty Lullaby

by cherrygrace



Series: Adrien August 2020 [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien AUGreste 2020, Adrien August, Adrien being a wonderful dad, Day 8: Little Kitty on the Roof, Emma is precious, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Future, Gabriel trying his best, Gen, Humor, Kind of Songfic I guess, Slight Gabenath, adrienette - Freeform, adult!adrien, adult!marinette, lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygrace/pseuds/cherrygrace
Summary: To help his little girl Emma sleep and leave "grandpa Gabe" alone, Adrien sings an old lullaby.Adrien August Day 8 ― Little Kitty on the Roof
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Adrien August 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858954
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Lonely Kitty Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Today’s prompt I made something with little Emma bc I wanted a chance to just write about the adrienette kids and I loved imagining Adrien singing a lullaby for her. Also I took some freedom with the Little Kitty song and extended it.  
> I hope you enjoy!

“Adrien, go help your father. Emma is almost reducing him to ashes,” Nathalie commented as she handed Marinette a cup of tea.

From the chair, Adrien turned his gaze to the living room where Gabriel seemed to gain white hair minute by minute as he tried to answer the little granddaughter's numerous questions about what it was like to run a big fashion company and past’s stories. He wanted to laugh at that scene. The poor man was never really good with children and ironically, they seemed to like him more for that.

“You can have fun later, dear. It's time for Emma to sleep,” said Marinette, pointing to the clock on the house.

Nine o'clock at night. Knowing his energetic little princess well, she could easily extend the conversation until midnight. It was amazing how six-year-olds were.

Still laughing a little, Adrien got up from the chair and sat in the armchair next to his father. Emma was on the older man's lap, touching his nose and complaining about how tragic it was that he didn't have a big mustache like “grandpa Tom”. That was when the girl was lifted by her dad and placed on his lap.

“Daddy! Don't you think grandpa Gabe would look cool with a mustache?,” asked the little girl smiling.

Adrien didn't know which part of the sentence made Gabriel older. To be called “grandfather”, “ _Gabe_ ” or to be questioned about the appearance of a mustache.

“It might be. But don't you think your grandpa is great as he is?,” he asked, smiling.

“Maybe,” Emma shot her grandfather an analytical look, who then stroked her hair.

“Maybe it's time to go to bed, little princess,” Gabriel laughed a little.

“But I want to talk more, grandpa!”

“What if I sing you the kitty song?,” Adrien turned the little girl's head to him. “You’re going to sleep now. Mom already explained that Aurora is always beautiful because she sleeps a lot.”

_You talk about sleeping for a hundred years as if it were only a few hours…_ , the older Agreste thought to himself, frowning.

But somehow, that was enough to convince Emma to calm down. Adrien then led them to her room and laid her down on the bed with sheets of sunflowers. The little blonde pulled her kitty plush and smiled at her father who sat on the edge of the mattress, receiving a kind look from him.

She always loved “kitty song”.

**_“Little kitty on the roof_ **

**_All alone without his lady_ **

**_Little kitty on the roof_ **

**_She’s coming with an aid_ **

**_Little kitty on the roof_ **

**_Don’t cry anymore, my baby_ **

**_Little kitty on the roof_ **

**_Tomorrow is a brand-new day_ **

**_Little kitty on the roof_ **

**_Remember always what I said_ **

****

**_Little kitty on the roof_ **

**_All alone without his lady_ **

**_Little kitty on the roof_ **

**_Do you see her coming for you?_ **

**_Little kitty on the roof_ **

**_It has been a long, long day_ **

**_Little kitty on the roof_ **

**_Hug her like there’s no tomorrow_ **

**_Little kitty on the roof_ **

**_You’re now with your precious lady”_ **

Adrien watched his daughter closed her eyes, ready to embark on the deepest and purest of dreams. Turning off the lamp near the dresser, the man quietly left the room and closed the door softly. It was then that he found his father standing near the wall full of pictures of the house, his gaze focused on a specific one.

Before he could go there, Marinette was already at Gabriel's side and also seemed a little distant. However, unlike the way she looked when she was young, her distant gaze was a little happier. Not melancholy, as before. Adrien never quite understood why.

**_“Little lady on the roof_ **

**_Your cat will be always there for you”_ **

The couple looked at Gabriel curiously. Adrien didn’t know whether he was surprised that his father suddenly sang or that he had never heard that verse before. As if he had noticed the strange looks in his direction, the ex-stylist sighed and touched the portrait in front of him. He never imagined that his son would have that image.

Emilie, young Adrien, himself, Nathalie and Gorilla. Together, with the landscape of the garden behind and the spring climate immortalized by the photograph, they looked like a _family_. And maybe they were and he never stopped to notice it at that time.

“Your mother had created this song because of me,” Gabriel commented, turning to the couple. “Before, it was a song about her. The little lady waiting for her cat to come home at the end of the day. It was your first year as a baby. Then she also started to get busy and it made more sense that whoever expected the cat and the lady was the little kitty.”

“I didn't know that,” Adrien murmured.

“I also never commented anything. I'm sorry, son. Seeing you... and Emma, always makes me think. There are things that I missed the opportunity to recover. You’re now grown up, with a wife and daughter. You don't need anyone else singing lullabies.”

Father and son then shared a weak but amused smile.

“All is not lost, Gabriel,” said Marinette, smiling at him. “It's never too late to change.”

Still sitting at the dining table, Nathalie smirked behind the cup of tea.

“You would look funny with a mustache,” said the woman.

“Good heavens,” Gabriel sighed. “Emilie said that once, Emma said that, you are saying that now…”

“And since I can no longer receive punishment…,” Adrien had a big smile on his face. “You know, _dad_ , you would look great with a mustache.”

“Only you understand me, Marinette.”

“Someone needs to, I think,” laughed the daughter-in-law.


End file.
